


Bring Back Blake's 7 (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Bring back my Bonnie to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back Blake's 7 (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Last night I sat down by my telly,  
Last night I switched on the TV,  
Last night there was nothing but Star Trek,  
Oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me!

CHORUS  
Bring back, bring back, oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me, to me,  
Bring back, bring back, oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me.

I wrote out a sorrowful letter,  
I sent it to the BBC,  
They said it may be on next summer,  
Oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me!

I know UK Gold are now showing it,  
But I haven't got satellite TV,  
I don't want to spend all that money,  
Oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me!

Last night as I lay on my pillow,  
Last night as I lay on my bed,  
Last night as I lay on my pillow,  
I dreamt that Kerr Avon was dead!

**Alternative verses for non UK readers:**

I know that they have it on cable,  
But not on a station near me,  
I cannot move house just to see it,  
Oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me!

They say that they've no plans to screen it,  
Why can't they care about me?  
I'm sick to the teeth of soap opera,  
Oh, bring back Blake's 7 to me!


End file.
